


Side effects

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Riding astride has side effects





	Side effects

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounters between characters

Mary allows Diamond to slow as she approaches the stables, dismounting she rests her head on the horses neck and thinks that riding astride has side effects, she is very aroused.

“I’ll take care of him, milady.” she didn’t hear anyone coming, turning to find William.

“All the grooms are at Longleaf farm now, Rebecca is foaling.” nodding Mary says 

“So they have left it to you, I’ll walk him into the barn and get him settled, if you can fetch him some water.”

“Already filled his trough, this way, Milady.” They walk into the stable to the last stall, William proceeds to remove the saddle, stroking the horse and talking quietly to him.

“You are very good with the animals, they seem to trust you...can I trust you William”

“Of course, milady,”

“I find I need attention just as much as Diamond does.” holding out her hand to him she says

“Leave him now for a few minutes and come with me.” she walks with him to the next stall and closes the slide panel. Unbuttoning her riding jacket, she says to him

“I need some relief, and you are very attractive. Do you find me attractive?”

“You are beautiful, Milady, but this isn’t right. It would be taking advantage of you.”

“Well then, I will take advantage of you, lay down, there on the hay, and open your trousers.”

“Milady, I can’t do this.” Mary has removed her jacket and is now removing her blouse, slipping her camisole over her head she lays both on top of her jacket. Her breasts are small and pert with large nipples of a deep crimson, William is staring at them and feels himself start to harden, looking away he hangs his head.

“William! Lay down on your back” he sits in the hay and lays back trying not to look at her fascinating breasts. She puts a foot on his belly and says.

“Now help me with my boots.” he pulls off one and then the other, setting them aside. When he glances up again she has removed her riding britches and is sliding off her underpants. Standing over him, completely naked, dark curl covered patch at the join of her legs.

“Riding astride is very stimulating and I need relief. Don’t you find me exciting, William?” Trying not to stare, he nods.

“Open your trousers, I want to see your dick.”  when he does, she says 

“Ahh, I thought so, hung like a horse” she says chuckling.

“Let it out now I want to go for a ride.” he can’t move so she just kneels down and pulls him out, smiling when at her touch it comes to full arousal.

“Mmm, very nice.” and straddling him she grabs ahold of him and places the head at her opening. Slowly she slides herself down on his shaft. Placing her hands on his shoulders she says.

“Don’t worry William, this will only take a few minutes, pump your hips in rhythm with me.” and then she starts moving on him, riding him, gripping his body with her knees and pumping her hips against his body, unable to help himself he grabs her waist and pumps himself into her.

“Yes, that’s good… very good.” moving their bodies she leans her head forward and concentrates on the marvelous sensations spreading through her loins.

“Good...good...keep going, William...faster...faster.” William is pumping as hard as he can, lifting and slamming her body down onto himself. He has lost all control, his mind is screaming at him that he must have this. Their bodies slap together violently and she is in ecstasy. She squeezes him from the inside and moans, falling on to his body, still gripping him, shaking she lays on top of him, he gently puts his arms around her and waits. When she has stopped shaking, he asks if she is alright.

“Oh, yes, that was amazing, some girl will be very lucky.” she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Do up your trousers and run along now, I have to get my clothes on and get back for tea, off you go.”  


End file.
